


Chemistry Through Texting

by waydurie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John is a Horndog, M/M, More Fluff, Sexting, Slightly OOC Sherlock, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Texting, Unilock, but just a bit, sherlock is a confused gay baby, they are too cute for their own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a chemistry tutor if he plans on passing his final. Sherlock is bored and is looking for a distraction. Mike Stamford (sort of) unknowingly sets up what would eventually become more than just a tutor/tutee acquaintanceship...if they ever even get to the tutoring part</p><p>NOTE: This story is formatted as series of texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I would post a bit of Johnlock fluff in the form of texts because I suck with time management and yeah. But this is going to be a multi-chapter story, increasing in the (awkward) flirting and sexy times ;-)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and please leave comments below on what you would like to see happen. As of now, nothing is concrete and I am just winging it, and any suggestions are good suggestions! And a few kudos would be nice as well!
> 
> This is not beta'd nor britpicked so any mistake is mine, don't be afraid to comment with a corrections!

_ John     _ **Sherlock**

Sent: 1:05 pm

_ Hey! is this the number for Sherlock Holmes? -JW _

 

Sent: 1:06 pm

_ I guess I should mention the fact I’m not a random creep who found your number on the internet -JW _

 

**Sent: 1:07pm**

_ I swear -JW _

 

Sent: 1:15pm

_ So...do you plan on answering anytime soon, I do sort of need your help for something -JW _

 

Sent: 1:20pm

_ It’s nothing bad or illegal! I swear -JW _

 

Sent: 1:24pm

_ It’s just that Mike Stamford have me your number and said you are pretty much the smartest person he’s ever met -JW _

 

Sent: 1:30

_ He also mentioned you get bored very often so maybe it all might work out.... -JW _

 

Sent: 1:43pm

**I am. -SH**

 

Sent: 1:45pm

_ And he LIVES! -JW _

 

Sent: 1:46pm

_ I was starting to think Mike gave me the wrong number as a prank -JW _

 

Sent: 1:47pm

_ And you are what?? -JW _

 

Sent: 1:49pm

**The smartest person Mr Stamford has met in his life, and will ever have the opportunity to meet. Men like Mike Stamford don’t particularly amount to such levels of success that would provide them with continued exposure to more individuals with IQs above 120 -SH**

 

Sent:1:53pm

_ Not one for modesty are you? -JW _

 

Sent: 1:55

_ BTW what exactly  is  your IQ if you don't mind me asking -JW _

 

Sent: 1:55pm

**193 -SH**

 

Sent: 1:57pm

**And what’s the point of being modest? You accomplish nothing devaluing the traits you have acquired -SH**

 

Sent: 2:01pm

_ I guess I do see your point....But still don’t you think it would help you out more if you said just that but make it sound...IDK less offensive? -JW _

 

Sent: 2:04pm

**Again. What’s the point? I’ve never been one for niceties and I don’t plan on starting anytime soon -SH**

 

Sent: 2:06

_ No, yeah I wasn’t saying you have to change or anything! -JW _

 

Sent: 2:07pm

_ I actually prefer when people stop beating around the bush and just say what they think -JW _

 

Sent: 2:08pm

_ You get more done that way I think -JW _

 

Sent: 2:09pm

_ But there are benefits to niceties you get more people on your side and you never know when one day you need their help or something and you know they will help -JW _

 

Sent: 2:11pm

**Interesting. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:13pm

_ What’s interesting?? -JW _

 

Sent: 2:16pm

**You are. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:20pm

_ How am I interesting? If anything I would say all I’ve done so far has been scolding you for social niceties when I don’t even know who you are or what you look like -JW _

 

Sent: 2:23pm

**Still. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:24pm

_ Still what? -JW _   
  


Sent: 2:25pm

_ You really need to quit it with those one to two words answer, or is it something I'm going to have to used to?  -JW _

 

Sent: 2:27pm

**Still, I find you interesting. Happy now? -SH**

 

Sent: 2:29pm

_ I can neither confirm nor deny that statement ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 2:32pm

**I was nice knowing you, JW. But I am afraid I find myself obligated to terminate what could’ve been a promising acquaintanceship -SH**

 

Sent: 2:33pm

_ WAIT WHAT!! -JW _

 

Sent: 2:33pm

_ What did I do!!!!-JW _

 

Sent: 2:34pm

**BTW. IDK. A wink emoticon. I most certainly don’t associate with anyone that finds the need for text _slang_ or ridiculous faces. They are detestable and quite frankly, one of the worst invention of all human kind as it encourages laziness and even more idiocy. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:36pm

_ That’s it? Really?-JW _

 

Sent: 2:37pm

_ The fact I used text slang and stuff? -JW _

 

Sent: 2:39pm

_ You had me worried Sherlock! Because I really do need your help tho. -JW _

 

Sent: 2:42pm

**Though. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:44pm

**If you are going to use a word in a sentence, the least you can do is struggle to the end of the word. It was only an additional three letters, I’m quite sure you wouldn’t have suffered an aneurysm typing out those three letters. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:45pm

**Also, your grammar is atrocious. Do consider using commas at the very least. I lose brain cells every time I read through one of your messages. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:47pm

_ Now, who’s, trying, to, change, people,?  Huh? -JW _

 

Sent: 2:49pm

_ Was that enough commas for you, Sherlock? -JW _

 

Sent: 2:51pm

**Haha very funny, JW. You should consider becoming a comedian. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:53pm

_ Thank you for noticing, I do try. -JW _

 

Sent: 2:55pm

_ ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 2:57pm

**If you weren’t so interesting, I swear I would have already blocked your number and had blackmailed Mike to smash your phone to pieces. -SH**

 

Sent: 2:59pm

_ Should I feel special then, Mr Holmes? -JW _

 

Sent: 3:04pm

**Don’t push your luck, JW. -SH**

 

Sent: 3:07pm

No Promises -JW

 

Sent: 3:10pm

**Question, do you ever plan on giving me your actual name? Or will I have to settle calling you JW forever. -SH**

 

Sent: 3:13pm

_ Stop being a drama queen, Sherlock [ notice the comma. I bet you’re really impressed right now ;-) ] -JW _

 

Sent: 3:14pm

_ John Watson -JW _

 

Sent: 3:17m

_ That’s my name. John Watson -JW _

 

Sent: 3:18pm

**Well, John Watson, I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I do believe you said you needed my help with something. And I am feeling particularly bored at the moment. -SH**

 

Sent: 3:20pm

  
**How could I be of assistance, Mr John Watson -SH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with the boys get a bit heated in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid, to leave comments or any suggestions for further chapters.

_John_ **Sherlock**

Sent: 9:13 am

_Hey, Sherlock! It’s John! You know, JW. The incredibly good looking bloke you texted yesterday -JW_

Sent: 9:14 am

_;-) -JW_

Sent: 9:17 am

_Woah! Not even responding to my usage of an emoji, I’m starting to get worried ;-) -JW_

Sent: 9:27 am

_Sherlock? -JW_

Sent: 9:42 am

_Oooohhhh Sherlock! Are you still alive? I’ll use commas if that’s what it will take for you to answer -JW_

Sent: 9:57 am

_Sherlock? Would you please answer me? -JW_

Sent: 10:09 am

_I’m really starting to get worried here, Sherlock [ See! I even used a comma. Just for you. ] -JW_

Sent: 10:15 am

_Okay. I guess this means I’m not interesting enough anymore for you to waste your precious time to even take the courtesy to answer me, even if it was just to tell me to bugger off. -JW_

Sent: 10:17 am

_You know, I thought you were brilliant yesterday, absolutely amazing. When you said I was interesting, I don’t know why but that sounded like a compliment. -JW_

Sent: 10:20 am

_You don’t seem like the type to go around telling people they are *interesting.* But maybe I was wrong and that sort of sucks if I was. -JW_

Sent: 10:21am

_You sounded so fucking fascinating Sherlock, please don’t make me change my mind. I’ll let you give me grammar classes if that’s what it would take... -JW_

Sent: 10:23 am

_Well, Mike, like I told you, I mess everything up! I scared away the most exciting thing to come my way in fucking months. Why didn’t you tell me how bloody interesting he was. A bit of a pretentious arse but not in a bad way, if you get what I mean. -JW_

Sent: 10:24 am

_I’m a fucking idiot!! Sorry, Sherlock, I seriously didn’t mean to send you that! :-/ I’m so so so so sorry for coming across so dramatic. I swear I’m not like that! Just...forget everything I said. -JW_

Sent: 10:25 am

_I’m sorry. -JW_

Sent: 10:32 am

**For what? Or do you just go around apologizing to people for no particular reason? -SH**

Sent: 10:38 am

**Oh, that. I just got the messages. I may or may not have dropped my phone in corrosive acid and had to get a new one -SH**

Sent: 10:40 am

_Oh thank god! Sherlock! I was so worried. Don’t do that to me again! Also...was dropping your phone into acid intentional or an accident? -JW_

Sent: 10:41 am

_Why would you even have corrosive acid with you this early on in the day? Where did you even get it? -JW_

Sent: 10:40 am

_Oh fuck. SHERLOCK! Why didn't you tell me I was acting like proper jerk earlier when I started sending those rude messages. I know I apologized earlier but oh god,I feel mortified. Beyond mortified. -JW_

Sent: 10:40 am

_It was a bit not good on my behalf especially when taking into consideration how weird that must’ve sounded from a guy who you only started talking to less than a day ago. -JW_

Sent: 10:42 am

**No need to apologize, John. -SH**

Sent: 10:42 am

**For any of it. -SH**

Sent: 10:43 am

**You were just speaking your mind, good for you, John Watson [ And I feel touched that you have decided to improve your grammar for my sake. ] -SH**

Sent: 10:44 am

**However, I do prefer if you would abstain from such messages...as well as emoticons but I’ve learned not to expect too much from other people. They are all idiots and I find idiocy to be quite tedious. -SH**

Sent: 10:45 am

_You know, for a guy who has just called all of humanity idiots, you can’t hide that deep down, deep deep DEEP down, you are a big softy and I find that...amusing ;-)_

Sent: 10:47 am

**I have no idea what you are talking about, John. I’m starting to believe you might be delusional. You might want to get that checked out. -SH**

Sent: 10:52 am

_Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say, Sherlock. Whatever you say. -JW_

Sent: 10:54 am

**Again. I have no idea what you are talking about. -SH**

Sent: 10:56 am

_Of course you don’t Sherlock, TBH, I’m surprised you lasted this long without bringing out your very charming answers-JW_

Sent: 10:57 am

**TBH? Explain. -SH**

Sent: 10:58am

_Pardon me, good sir, I meant to say, “to be honest.” -JW_

Sent: 11:01 am

_You’re right. -SH_

Sent: 11:03 am

_Great. We’re back to the two worded answer! Goodie. Aren’t I a lucky bastard? -JW_

Sent: 11:06 am

**How is that great?**

Sent: 11:08 am

**That was sarcasm wasn’t it? -SH**

Sent: 11:10 am

_Good spotting, Sherlock. Maybe by next week you will be able to tell when a person is being sarcastic in their own thoughts. -JW_

Sent: 11:12 am

**Very funny, John. It’s not like I didn’t know what sarcasm was before you/ -SH**

Sent: 11:16 am

_Sure, sure. Not saying you didn’t know about sarcasm. You just didn’t know how to tell when people are being sarcastic. -JW_

Sent: 11:19 am

**How would you know? -SH**

Sent: 11:21 am

_Call it a hunch of mine ;-) -SH_

Sent: 11:24 am

**Stop. -SH**

Sent: 11:27 am

_...Stop what? -JW_

Sent: 11:30 am

_With the emoticons. I don’t know if you are being obtuse, or if this is your way of building rapport with me in a playful manner. -SH_

Sent: 11:32 am

_Jesus christ, Sherlock. You’re one to talk! What about when you text me things like “agree” or “stop.” I don’t know if you are being obtuse or if that’s your way of building rapport with me in an annoying git that also happens to be a genius. -JW_

Sent: 11:35 am

**And what is wrong with my messages. They are short and to the point. There is no need to drag on my messages for your sake. Time is of the essence, John. -SH**

Sent: 11:36 am

_Silly me, trying to hold a conversation where both participants know what’s going on. I will try to remember that the next time I text you. -JW_

Sent: 11:37 am

**If that’s what you consider shortening your answers, I have to say you are not off to a good start. -SH**

Sent: 11:39 am

_W A N -JW*_

Sent: 11:40 pm

**What is that supposed to mean? Is that even english? -SH**

Sent: 11:42 am

_Y S O C I S -JW*_

Sent: 11:44 am

**I see. You are trying to give me “a taste of my own medicine” by answering with letters associated with the word. -SH**

Sent: 11:45 am

**Very clever, John. Although I hope you are aware that for us to have a proper conversation, I need to understand what your messages say -SH**

Sent: 11:47 am

_S H T T C B N? -JW*_

Sent: 11:49 am

**JOHN! This is getting ridiculously aggravating. How can I possibly hold a conversation with you if you are going to continue with those ridiculous answers? -SH**

Sent: 11:52 am

_N D Y S W I M? -JW*_

Sent: 11:55 am

**Do you plan on speaking English soon. I am getting devastatingly bored, and I possibly enjoy conversing with you via text. So if you wouldn’t mind answering back with words next time, I might even consider participating in further conversations with you -SH**

Sent: 11:59 am

_Wow! That’s a serious decision Sherlock! It means a lot to me that you are even planning to consider something so life changing, I’m touched. Truly, very touched, you cheeky git. -JW_

Sent: 12:03 pm

_And so I take it you learned your lesson, no? You start with the ridiculously short answers and I will do the same. -JW_

Sent: 12:06 pm

**Finally! I was beginning to think that perhaps you had lost a significant amount of brain cells and could only answer with random letters -SH**

Sent: 12:10 pm

_Sherlock? -JW_

Sent: 12:15 pm

**John? -SH**

Sent: 12:16 pm

_Don’t be such a bloody drama queen ;-) -JW_

Sent: 12:20 pm

**Do you have any proof on that accusation of yours? -SH**

Sent: 1:24 pm

_Yes. I find that if you read through our conversation today. -JW_

Sent: 1:27 pm

_That should be enough proof for that big brain of yours. -JW_

Sent: 1:32 pm

**You could’ve doctored those messages for all I know. Have you, John? Are you here to incriminate me and hand me over to MI5?**

Sent: 1:35 pm

_It’s alright, you can be honest with me. -SH_

Sent: 1:38 pm

_Just you wait, I’ll show you just how “doctored” those messages are. -JW_

Sent: 1:40 pm

**AAMOF I’m looking forward to it (◕‿-) -SH**

Sent: 1:43 pm

_Oh god what have I started. I’ve created a MONSTER/! No comma! Texting shorthand!? An emoticon?! THE HORROR!!! -JW_

Sent: 1:45 pm

_And of course you would do emoticons better than me on what is very possibly your first use of anything emoticons -JW_

Sent: 1:49 pm

**You betcha! (─‿‿─)**

Sent: 1:51 pm

**You’re googling those aren’t you…? -JW**

Sent: 1:53 pm

_I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. -SH_

Sent: 1:56 pm

**Sherlock ಠ_ಠ -JW**

Sent: 1:59 pm

**Perhaps that may be a possibility. -SH**

Sent: 2:02 pm

**That’s better. >‿‿◕ -JW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A N -JW* = What about now
> 
> Y S O C I S -JW* = Yes Sherlock, of course it is stupid
> 
> S H T T C B R? -JW* = Sucks how tedious this can be, right?
> 
> N D Y S W I M? -JW* = Now do you see what I mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Sent: 5:19 pm

**John? You haven’t texted me in over 36 hours. Is everything alright? -SH**

 

Sent: 5:20 pm

**It’s been 36 hours and 13 minutes since you’ve last texted me. Are you alright, John? -SH**

 

Sent: 5:22 pm

**John? Are you there? It’s been 36 hours and 15 minutes since your last text. Should I get my brother to check the CCTV cameras around your dorm to see if you’re alright? -SH**

 

Sent: 5:27 pm

**I’m worried now, John and I don’t get worried very often. Are you sure you’re alright? It’s been 36 hours 20 minutes…-SH**

 

Sent: 5:28 pm

**JOHN!!! -SH**

 

Sent: 5:32 pm

**Are you in danger! -SH**

 

Sent: 5:34 pm

**I can help! -SH**

 

Sent: 5:40 pm

**I’m a detective, just say the word and I’ll be there. -SH**

 

Sent: 5:42 pm

**Well, I’m *almost* a detective but those are just semantics -SH**

 

Sent: 5:45 pm

**Please answer John. Please tell me you’re alright. -SH**

 

Draft: 5:47 pm 

**I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you, you’re the first person I don’t immediately wish to tear apart…-SH**

 

Sent: 5:40 pm

_ Of course I’m alright Sherlock, why wouldn't I be? -JW _

 

Sent: 5:42 pm

**No reason. -SH**

 

Sent: 5:45 pm

_ Sherlock, cut the bullshit. Is everything alright with *you*? -JW _

 

Sent: 5:47 pm

**Yes, everything is alright. -SH**

 

Sent: 5:49 pm

**Actually they’re perfect. -SH**

 

Sent: 5:52 pm

**Absolutely perfect. Spectacular. Never been better. -SH**

 

Sent: 5:56 pm

_ Right. Okay then, since everything is just perfect, then I think I should get back to my course work. -JW _

 

Sent: 5:59 pm

**NO WAIT! John! -SH**

 

Sent: 6:22 pm

**John? -SH**

 

Sent: 6:40 pm

**Are you there, John? -SH**

 

Sent: 6:48 pm

**Is this payback from when I didn’t answer your texts yesterday and you embarrassed yourself by being sentimental? -SH**

 

Sent: 6:52 pm

**A bit not good, right? -SH**

 

Sent: 6:54 pm

**Disregard the last message. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:03 pm

**JOHN -SH**

 

Sent: 7:04pm

**J -SH**

 

Sent: 7:04 pm

**O -SH**

 

Sent: 7:04 pm

**H -SH**

 

Sent: 7:05 pm

_JESUS, Sherlock. Can’t a guy take a shower in peace! -JW_

 

Sent: 7:05 pm

**N -SH**

 

Sent: 7:05 pm

**Oh, well it’s your fault for not answering me. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:06 pm

_ Seriously, Sherlock? How do you expect me to text you back AND make sure I don’t waterlog my phone-JW _

 

Sent: 7:08 pm

**I’m sure I could enumerate the ways in which you could both answer my messages and successfully shower -SH**

 

Sent: 7:09 pm

**Seriously, John Watson, do I have to do everything for you? -SH**

 

Sent: 7:11 pm

**From your lack of answer, I take it that was a bit not good…-SH**

 

Sent: 7:13 pm

_ Yeah, a bit not good, that. -JW _

 

Sent: 7:15 pm

**Again, I wouldn’t have to resort to sending tedious replies had you answered me in a timely manner. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:16 pm

**A bit not good? -SH**

 

Sent: 7:19 pm

_ Nice to see you’re catching on. -JW _

 

Sent: 7:21 pm

_ And before you blame it on me again, was there a reason you why you were keeping track of the time between our text messages. -JW _

 

Sent: 7:24 pm

**No. No reason at all. It was just an observation. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:26 pm

**Thought I would let you know. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:28 pm

**Isn’t that what people do? Inform others of small trivial facts as a way of social bonding? -SH**

 

Sent: 7:31 pm

_ Yes, Sherlock. Things us people do. -JW _

 

Sent: 7:33 pm

_ However, I doubt you texted me first to inform me of the time between our last conversation and now. -JW _

 

Sent: 7:37 pm

**What other reason would I have to text you, John Watson -SH**

 

Sent: 7:40 pm

_ Oh...I don’t know…-JW _

 

Sent: 7:42 pm

_ But if I didn’t know any better, I would say a certain chemistry student *missed* a certain pre-med student. That’s all -JW _

 

Sent: 7:45 pm

**That is PURE speculation, John ! Where is your proof for any of your accusations. -SH**

 

Sent: 7:47 pm

_ That. Your answer just now is proof enough. -JW _   
  


Sent: 7:48 pm

**What about my answer? There’s no way you could’ve gotten any concise evidence from that. -SH**

 

Draft: 7:51 pm

**Was it the fact I said I had no ulterior motives to texting you? -SH**

 

Sent: 7:54 pm

_ Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I just know somethings you don’t -JW _

 

Sent: 7:59 pm

**Impossible! Name one. My mind is superior to almost all other humans that live on this mundane -SH**

 

Sent: 8:03 pm

_ How modest of you. -JW _

 

Sent: 8:06 pm

**Who CARES about modesty, John! It’s a poor excuse of skirting the truth when all I care about answers and right now you aren’t giving me any answers! -SH**

 

Sent: 8:08 pm

_ What was it you asked me, Sherl -JW _

 

Sent: 8:11 pm

You know the question, don’t make me repeat myself. You know how much I abhor repeating myself. Repetition is tedious and for the lesser minded. -SH

 

Sent: 8:13 pm

**And SHERL? What sort of nickname is that? -SH**

 

Sent: 8:16 pm

**John, be honest…-SH**

 

Sent: 8:18 pm

**Are you trying to kill me? Is that why you’re being unbelievably frustrating today? -SH**

 

Sent: 8:21 pm

_ Sherlock, first, calm the fuck down. -JW _

 

Sent: 8:23 pm

_ Second, Sherl happens to be a very nice nickname, one I intend to use quite often from here on out since you have shown such a liking to it! ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 8:25 pm

_ Third, are you sure it’s ME who’s being frustrating, or YOU? -JW _

 

Sent: 8:28 pm

_ Fourth, if this is what it takes to kill you, I suggest you keep that knowledge to yourself because whilst I may not be actively trying to kill you, I can’t be sure any of the other inferior members of the population will be as willing to let that opportunity go. -JW _

 

Sent: 8:32 pm

_ Now that I think about it, I might just sell that information to the highest bidder and live the rest of my life comfortably from the money I made -JW _

 

Sent: 8:35 pm

_ Oh! and a magician never reveals their secrets. The information I collected from your behaviour earlier will remain a secret between me, my very science-y journal I’ll now have to make, and my plebian existence. -JW _

 

Sent: 8:39 pm

**That’s not fair John. You know you’re not part of the plebeian population, you’re ‘normal’ at best. -SH**

 

Sent: 8:42 pm

**I might even go as far as saying, above average. -SH**

 

Sent: 8:44 pm

**Also... you would NEVER sell my secret -SH**

 

Sent: 8:48 pm

_ Are you sure about that, Sherlock? Are you sure you’re sure? ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 8:52 pm

**AHHHHH!!! Not only are you torturing me, but you are now mocking me with those ‘emojis.’ -SH**

 

Sent: 8:54 pm

**Drive the stake straight through my heart, why don’t you! -SH**

 

Sent: 8:57 pm

_ And the Oscar goes to….Sherlock Holmes for Most Dramatic Text-er of the year 2016 -JW _

 

Sent: 9:01 pm

**Very funny John, very funny...and what is an ‘Oscar?’ -SH**

 

Sent: 9:03 pm

_ Oh Sherlock, you have a lot to learn -JW _

 

Sent: 9:05 pm

**Good to know I have you to help me with that then. -SH**

 

Sent: 9:08 pm

_ Sherlock ‘whatever your middle name is’ Holmes, was that your way of flirting with me? For the SECOND time -JW _

 

Sent: 9:10 pm

_ I’m flattered ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 9:14 pm

**I don’t know what you’re talking talking about. You must be delusional. -SH**

 

Sent: 9:18 pm

_ Okay Sherlock, it’s whatever you say…-JW _

 

Sent: 9:21 pm

**...John -SH**

 

Sent: 9:23 pm

_ Yes, Sherlock -JW _

 

Sent: 9:26 pm

**What would you say if I WERE flirting with you? -SH**

 

Sent: 9:28 pm

**I’m asking for purely scientific reason, of course -SH**

 

Sent: 9:30 pm

_ Of course. -JW _

 

Sent: 9:32 pm

_ Well, I would say you might need to work a bit on your flirting skills. But like you said, you have me to help you with that ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 9:34 pm

**So is that supposed to be a good thing, or...not? You have to be clearer than that with your responses - SH**

 

Sent: 9:38 pm

_ Yes, Sherlock. It’s a good thing. Unless you don’t me to flirt with you, then it’ll be a not so good thing. -JW _

 

Sent: 9:41 pm

**And if I were to say I really do want you to flirt with me even though I might not flirt back? -SH**

 

Sent: 9:43 pm

_ Then I’ll say I would do enough flirting for the both of us. -JW _

 

Sent: 9:48 pm

**John...does flirting mean I have to pretend to act nice even when you’re being an imbecile? -SH**

 

Sent: 9:50 pm

_ No, Sherl, flirting, at least with me, doesn’t mean you have to pretend to be something you’re not. -JW _

 

Sent: 9:52 pm

_ So good thing you’ve found me to flirt with ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 9:54 pm

**Yes, good thing I found you. -SH**

 

Sent: 9:58 pm

_ See! You CAN flirt, you saucy minx, you ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 10:00 pm

**Wait, so that’s what people consider flirting? That doesn’t sound very attractive. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:03 pm

_ What people consider flirting varies from person to person. And for me, who is starting to understand when you’re being ‘nice’ and when you’re ‘pretending to be nice’ -JW _

 

Sent: 10:05 pm

_ I know what I’m getting myself into when you’re flirting or not -JW _

 

Sent: 10:08 pm

**Thank you -SH**

 

Sent: 10:11 pm

_ What are you thanking me for, Sherl -JW _

 

Sent: 10:14 pm

**Tolerating my rather abrasive personality without expecting me to be something I would find rather tedious and exhausting to be -SH**

 

Sent: 10:18 pm

_ Tolerating? Hell no Sherlock. I’m not ‘tolerating’ anything. -JW _

 

Sent: 10:28 pm

_ You’re the most exciting thing to happen to me in YEARS and I would be more of an idiot to try and change that -JW _

 

Sent: 10:30 pm

**...Again, you’re not entirely an idiot, John. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:34 pm

_ That means a lot to me Sherlock, especially coming from you -JW _

 

Sent: 10:36 pm

_ I’m touched, truly. Thank you, Sherlock, you’re not entirely and idiot, as well. In fact, you’re a genius ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 10:38 pm

**John… -SH**

 

Sent: 10:40 pm

**I think I quite like this flirting thing, John -SH**

 

Sent: 10:43 pm

_ I’m glad you do, Sherlock. I’m very glad. -JW _

 

Sent: 10:45 pm

**One last thing. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:48 pm

_ What’s that? -JW _

 

Sent: 10:50 pm

**How could you tell I missed you? I missed talking to you? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:54 pm

_ Oh, so you DID miss me, hhmm? -JW _

 

Sent: 10:58 pm

**I might have...Although you still haven’t answered my question! -SH**

 

Sent: 11:02 pm

_ Well, Sherl, maybe one day I’ll tell you. But today is not that day ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 11:04 pm

**You’re lucky I’ve decided I want flirt with you John, or I would have already blocked your number with your insistence of using those damned emojis. -SH**

 

Sent: 11:08 pm

_ Oh, you’ve reminded me of something! -JW _

 

Sent: 11:12 pm

_ Sherlock, how do you know what emojis are? Just 38 hours ago you called them emoticons -JW _

 

Sent: 11:14 pm

_ Should I consider that another time ‘Sherlock Holmes tried to impress John Watson because he’s a romantic at heart’ -JW _

 

Sent: 11:18 pm

**I wouldn’t put it like that, but I can’t stop you from doing so. -SH**

 

Sent: 11:23 pm

_ You’re right, because I will ‘never’ stop believing Sherlock Holmes is a softie deep, deep, deep down at heart <3 -JW _

 

Sent: 11:25 pm

**Whatever you wish, John….as long as you tell me how you knew I missed you -SH**

 

Sent: 11:28 pm

_ Not a chance, Sherl. I told you, all in good time ;-) -JW _

 

Sent: 11:32 pm

**Fine, but don’t think I’m going to be happy about it. -SH**

 

Sent: 11:35 pm

_ I’m not expecting you to be happy about it Sherlock, I’m just glad you missed me to start with. -JW _

 

Sent: 11:38 pm

**John…-SH**

 

Sent: 11:40 pm

_ Yes, Sherlock -JW _

 

Sent: 11:43 pm

**< 3 -SH**

 

Sent: 11:46 pm

_ Sherlock…-JW _

 

Sent: 11:48 pm

**Yes, John -SH**

 

Sent: 11:50 pm

<3 -JW

 

Sent: 11:53 pm

**Good night, John <3 -SH**

 

Sent: 11:55 pm

_ Good night Sherl <3<3 -JW _

 

Sent: 11:58 pm

**And you had to go ruin it John, didn’t you. Sherl? SHERL! -SH**

 

Sent: 11:02 pm

_ <3 -JW _

 

Sent: 11:04 pm

**Fine. But don’t think this discussion is over! -SH**

 

Sent: 1:28 pm

<3 -SH


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start of great, then Sherlock pulls of a "Sherlock Moment." Will John be able to get through the hurt, or will this be the end for Sherlock and John...for now.
> 
> (Angst coming up so beware)

Sent: 10:01pm 

_ If you had to describe yourself in three emojis, which ones would you choose? -JW _

 

Sent: 10:03pm

**What are you talking about John? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:04pm

**And I must commend you on your impeccable conversation starters. Especially at this time of night. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:07pm

_ Those aren’t emojis Sherlock, I thought you were supposed to be a genius or whatnot. I want to see some emojis in your next message, mister. -JW _

 

Sent: 10:09pm

**Haha. Very funny John. Stop. I can’t breathe with how hard I’m rolling my eyes --sorry, I mean laughing. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:11pm

**But why do you need me to describe myself using three emojis (whatever that means)? -SH**

Sent: 10:13pm

_ It’s a secret. -JW _

Sent: 10:15pm

**A secret, john? What sort of secret could possibly require for me to send you emojis? -SH**

Sent: 10:17pm

_ It wouldn’t be a secret if I tell you, now would it? -JW _

Sent: 10:20pm

**Are you aware how infuriatingly obstinate you can be at times? Wouldn’t it just save both of us precious time if you would just obliged my requests? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:23pm

_ Where’s the fun in that? You sound so cute when you get worked up like that. Sometimes --most of the time-- I can’t help myself! _

 

Sent: 10:27pm

**So essentially, you’re saying that seeing me in a state of distress pleases you? I don’t see how that would benefit me. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:30pm

_ It’s not supposed to benefit either of us, Sherl. It’s just a happy side effect for when you get moody and start texting me as if you expect me to rid the world of their ‘stupidity,’ and I won’t deny the fact I’ve come to adore those texts. -JW _

 

Sent: 10:32pm

**Is there something wrong with you, John? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:34pm

**There must be if you have willingly chosen to suffer through my rants, as well as enjoy them. -SH**

Sent: 10:36pm

_ No, Sherlock. There’s nothing ‘wrong with me’ because I enjoy reading how your brilliant mind works, how it deduces things, observes details no one else would’ve noticed. -JW _

 

Sent: 10:37pm

_ It's brilliant. Amazing. I would have to be a fool to find that annoying. Which is not to say that it *can* get very annoying at times when I wake up to 40 messages from you.  -JW _

 

Sent: 10:40pm

**Putting that aside, atleast answer me this, John. If I were to send you the emojis, would any other life form, besides yourself, have access to seeing said emojis. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:44pm

_ Not without my permission, no. Or at least not if I can stop them  -JW _

 

Sent: 10:47pm

**And you’re STILL *not* going to tell me what it’s for? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:49pm

_ Nope. -JW _

Sent: 10:51pm

**Pity. And here I thought we were friends, John. -SH**

 

Sent: 10:54pm

**Do friends usually turn on each other then force the other friend to involuntarily send** **_three_ ** **emojis via text? -SH**

 

Sent: 10:57pm

_ And there’s the thespian side of Sherlock I know oh-so well. -JW _

 

Sent: 11:01pm

**I wouldn’t say *thespian,* John.  -SH**

 

Sent: 11:03pm

**You have quite the skill of exaggerating my propensity of asking, what others might consider, very valid questions to your very unusual request.  -SH**

 

Sent: 11:05pm

_ What’s so unusual about sending your best friend a simple text message containing three emojis? -JW _

Sent: 11:08pm

**Perhaps it’s the fact, John, you refuse to tell me what context three emojis will be used in. -SH**

Sent: 11:12pm

**For all I know, you could be plotting against me, plotting my demise. -SH**

Sent: 11:15pm

_ Wow, Sherlock, your acting talents get better every day. I dare say, if you were in Hollywood, you might just steal the hearts of every man, woman, and domestic house pet that even hears you mid-dramatic-sulk. -JW _

Sent: 11:19pm

**Please, John. There is no need for you to embellish my slightly skeptical reactions to some of your text messages. -SH**

Sent: 11:22pm

**Wait. - SH**

Sent: 11:24pm

_ I’m waiting, Sherlock. -JW _

Sent: 11:28pm

_ What am I supposed to be waiting for? -JW _

Sent: 11:35pm

_ Still waiting -JW _

Sent: 11:40pm

**Did you say -SH**

Sent: 11:47pm

**I’m your. -SH**

Sent: 11:53pm

**Your...best friend?**

Sent: 11:55pm

_ Wait. So that’s what you wanted me to *wait* for? You wanted to ask me if I was your best friend? -JW _

Sent: 11:57pm

_ Really Sherlock? -JW _

Sent: 11:59pm

**Just stop John. You made yourself clear. No need to drive the stake in to remind me how lucky I already am just talking to you, being your acquaintance, that it would be a miracle for me to be considered your best friend -SH**

 

Sent: 12:01am

_ I understand now, John. Thank you for letting me know. I hope to hear from you in the future. -JW _

Sent: 12:06m

_ What the hell are you going on about Sherlock? -JW _

 

Sent: 12:08am

**Oh, I don't know. Maybe I’m *going on* about the way you so delicately made me aware of how absurd my question to you asking if you truly meant to refer to me as your *best friend -SH**

 

Sent: 12:10pm

_ Fucking hell, Sherlock. What I meant when I said ‘really, Sherlock?’ was  “Isn’t it obvious, Sherlock?’Course you’re my best friend?” -JW _

 

Sent: 12:14am

**You really mean that, don’t you, John? I’m really a best friend of yours? -SH**

 

Sent: 12:15am

_ Yes, Sherlock, I’m 99.99% sure I texted the only Sherlock I have in my contacts about being best friends with a guy who was also called Sherlock -JW _

 

Sent: 12:19am

_ I don’t just spend hours with my phone in hand texting someone, then check my phone every ten seconds waiting for them to answer, and when they do having to stop myself from grinning like a fool...every single time -JW _

 

Sent: 12:21am

**You don’t? -SH**

Sent: 12:24am

_ No, Sherlock. I don’t. Just you. Only you. -JW _

Sent: 12:25am

**Why? -SH**

Sent: 12:26am

_ Why what? -JW _

Sent: 12:28am

**Why do you do...that? -SH**

Sent: 12:31am

_ Oh, you mean why do I wait by the phone like a fool whenever we’re texting, as well as when we’re not texting even though I wish we were? -JW _

Sent: 12:32am

**Yes. -SH**

Sent: 12:32am

**That. -SH**

Sent: 12:35am

_ Well, that easy. -JW _

Sent: 12:36am

_ But I won’t tell you until you send me those three emojis. -JW _

Sent: 12:38am

**Damn it. I thought you’ve forgotten about that. -SH**

Sent: 12:41am

_ Here’s a lesson for you Holmes, John Watson very rarely forgets ;-) -JW _

Sent: 12:43am

**I find that hard to believe, John. -SH**

Sent: 12:45am

_ Believe what you want, Sherl. But the truth is the truth ;-) -JW _

Sent: 12:46am

Also, you forget Sherlock, there’s something called text history. All I have to do is scroll up and voila! I can see all the text messages we’ve sent each other since we started texting. -JW

Sent: 12:47am

**You haven’t been deleting our conversations? -SH**

Sent: 12:48am

_ No. Why would I? -JW _

Sent: 12:50am

_ Should I be deleting them? -JW _

 

Sent: 12:55am

**What if someone took your phone and saw that you were texting me? -SH**

**A lot of people tend to be not-so thrilled when learning someone like you is in any sort of contact with someone like me. -SH**

Sent: 12:57am

_ What do you mean someone like me, or someone like you? -JW _

Sent: 12:59am

**You’ve received my almost page long texts when I get bored and start deducing strangers, especially when they get infuriatingly tedious. -SH**

Sent: 1:02am

_ Yeah, I have. And I laugh like a bloody fool every time I do because not only is it a privilege  to witness how brilliant you truly are with your deductions, but how fast you can text the more irritated you get. -JW _

Sent: 1:04am

**It’s not my fault people are idiots, John! - SH**

Sent: 1:08am

_ I know it’s not, love. It’s not your fault people can’t handle that big, gorgeous brain of yours, but then again, it’s an unbelievable brilliant and impressive brain you have. -JW  _

 

Sent: 1:10am

_ So if you ask me, I don’t mind suffering through the idiocy of others if it means I get to be part of your deductions. In fact, I’m pretty sure I get the better part of the deal just because of that. - JW _

Sent: 1:13am

**You mean that, John? -SH**

Sent: 1:15am

_ Yes, Sherlock, Like I’ve said before, I wouldn’t say something I don’t mean. I hoped you would understand that by now, love -JW _

Sent: 1:17am

**Just checking -SH**

Sent: 1:20am

_ No you weren’t -JW _

Sent: 1:22am

**Of course I was, John. Don’t be ridiculous. Just like you, I never forget anything of importance -SH**

Sent: 1:25am

_ Are you sure about that, Sherl? You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter how embarrassing you might think it sounds. -JW _

Sent: 1:27am

**Of course I am. Didn’t you just tell me how brilliant I am, or did you not mean that? -SH**

Sent: 1:30am

_ Well, I guess except the fact you didn’t know the earth revolved around the sun...but you know, maybe that’s not important. -JW _

Sent: 1:32am

_ At least not for all the Sherlock Holmeses on planet earth. All one of them. -JW _

Sent: 1:35am

**Here you go again. Does it really matter what goes around what? It’s not like they teach that stuff in school. -SH**

Sent: 1:37am

_ Yes, love. They do. -JW _

Sent: 1:38am

_ That’s one of the things they teach children from year one through to the last year of uni. -JW _

Sent: 1:41am

**Hmm. Guess I must’ve deleted that. -SH**

Sent: 1:43am

_ Course you did, Sherl. I expect nothing less from you. -JW _

Sent: 1:45am

_ However, you never did finish telling me what you meant when you said that thing about there being people like me and people like you. -JW _

Sent: 1:48am

**Oh, it doesn’t matter anymore.**

Sent: 1:52am

**And I wouldn’t be talking if I were you. What about that explanation you owe me about your need for three emojis from me? Hmmm. -SH**

Sent: 1:55am

_ Putting the discussion about the emojis aside, everything that makes you feel like that matters to me, Sherl. -JW _

Sent: 1:58am

**But. Why? -SH**

Sent: 2:00am

_ Why not? -JW _

Sent: 2:03am

_ Again, Sherlock. You’re my best friend. And I care about you. I truly do. And there’s no doubt about that. -JW _

Sent: 2:06am

_ Perhaps even more than I could possibly describe through text. -JW _

Sent: 2:08am

**Just because you care about me doesn’t mean you should let your reputation go down the drain because of me. -SH**

Sent: 2:10am

**You don’t need to do that. I won’t *let you* do that. I completely understand if you feel any reticent letting people know you talk to me. -SH**

Sent: 2:12am 

_ But that’s the thing, Sherlock! I’m not ashamed of you, of letting people know I text you, that I enjoy texting you and wouldn’t stop for anything in this world. -JW _

Sent: 2:14am

_ I really like you Sherlock Holmes, and that’s not something I take lightly nor would joke around with. You are not someone I can ever, or will ever feel ashamed of. -JW _

Sent: 2:16am

**Oh** .  **-SH**

Sent: 2:17am

_ Yes, ‘oh,’ Sherlock. I just hope one day you will understand that anything we do together, any conversation of ours isn’t just a way to pastime when I get bored. -JW _

Sent: 2:20am

_ Texting you is often --perhaps almost always I dare say-- one of the best parts of my day. Which, I admit, sounds strange now that I see it written out, but it’s true. And I’m not ashamed of letting you know. I think that ship has sailed long ago. -JW _

Sent: 2:23am

_ You deserve to feel cared about, to be told how much you mean to them because I know how it feels not to have anyone tell you how much you matter to them. Or how much they actually care. -JW _

Sent: 2:25am

**Thank you, John. -SH**

Sent: 2:27am

_ What are you thanking me for, love? I should be thanking you. Whether you believe it or not, before I started texting you, I felt as if the world around me was just as grey and empty as I was inside. -JW _

Sent: 2:30am

_ The very first texted you, somewhere inside of me already felt as if your texts would be exactly what I needed to feel alive again. And I can’t thank you enough. For making me happy, for being brilliant and a git at the same time, for being yourself. -JW _

Sent: 2:32am

**Thank you, John. I feel the same. -SH**

Sent: 2:33am

**I don’t think I realized before just how boring life was without having someone to share my deductions with. Someone who wasn’t going to punch me in the face or insult me because they can’t face the truth finally being revealed until they ran out of expletives. -SH**

Sent: 2:35am

Well, Sherlock, now you know exactly who you can come to with your deductions. I would be more than glad to read them...just don’t expect me to answer to all of them right away since, unlike you, I actually attend my classes and enjoy going to sleep on a daily basis. -JW

Sent: 2:36am

**Boring. But I’m willing to make an exception. For you. Just for you. -SH**

Sent: 2:38am

**But remember this John, I’m not a patient man,  nor do I plan to become one anytime soon. Just thought I should let you know. -SH**

Sent: 2:39am

_ Really? I would never have guessed *read in a sarcastic voice*  -JW _

Sent: 2:40am

**Haha, very funny John, you’re a riot. *read in sarcastic voice***

Sent: 2:41am

_ I knew from the very start Sherlock Holmes was never and would never learn what it is to be patient. Yet here I am ;-) -JW _

Sent: 2:43am

**Yes. Here you are. Yet another part of you that baffle me more and more everyday. -SH**

Sent: 2:44am

**Sometimes I can’t help but wonder how much of a masochistic idiot you really are. Judging by your insipid jokes that waste my time and brain cells, and inexorable need to use emoticons, I should’ve seen it coming. Yet another disappointment just when I thought things were going in a promising direction. -SH**

Sent: 2:49am

_ I see how it is, Sherlock. Thank you, for letting me know. I’ll be sure to keep my masochistic idiocy and insipid behaviour away from your massive intellect. Wouldn’t want those precious brain cells of yours to go to waste on someone as tedious as me. -JW _

Sent: 2:50am

_ Goodbye Sherlock. -JW _

Sent: 2:52am

**Goodbye? What do you mean ‘goodbye?’ -SH**

Sent: 2:53am

**Did you not get my joke? I believe it was quite ingenious of me, really. I crafted it in such a way it would sound slightly caustic but playfully so. quite ingeniously so. -SH**

Sent: 2:54am

**Did you not see the part I made it perfectly clear I was being sarcastic by stating the exact opposite of what I truly feel for you.  -SH**

Sent: 2:57am

_ Go to sleep, Sherlock. Or do whatever it is you do when you choose not to sleep for days on end. -JW _

Sent: 2:58am

**But, John! I can’t go to sleep. I’ll be bored without having someone to talk to! --SH**

Sent: 3:00am

_ I get it now. You only put up with my ‘masochistic idiocy’ because it’s an easy way to cure your boredom. Good to know. Although I would’ve liked to know that earlier. You know, before I let myself get so irrationally attached to you. -JW _

Sent: 3:05am

_ So I guess you were right, Sherlock. I truly am nothing but an imbecile desperate to find someone I trusted enough to handle my fucked up heart. Again, thank you for reminding me how stupid of me that was.  You really know how to make a friend feel good. :-/  -JW _

Sent: 3:07am 

**John, stop it now! You’re scaring me! -SH**

Sent: 3:09am

**Is this still about the joke? I don’t get why you’re being so sensitive. The grammar is correct, so is the spelling, as is the see anything wrong with -SH**

Sent: 3:10am

_ Of course you wouldn’t. -JW _

Sent: 3:12am

_ It’s late, Sherlock. I’m going to bed, and you should to. Don’t text me for a while, yeah? I’ll text you first, right after I rid myself of all my insipidness. -JW _

Sent: 3:16am

**Damn it, John! That was supposed to be a joke! Why are you being like this!? -SH**

Sent: 3:18am

**Is that not how one goes about when making a joke? Using a certain aspect of the other person to then introduce certain satirical undertones for comedic relief. -SH**

Sent: 3:19am

**John, please talk to me. I won’t be able to think if you don’t talk to me -SH**

Sent: 3:21am

**And by not being able to think, I mean not being able to think about anything else but you and how stupid I was for letting you such horrid lies I never meant to be taken seriously. -SH**

Sent: 3:22am

**I’ll even go as far as to call MYSELF an idiot. But even that wouldn’t be the proper word to call myself if I’ve truly managed to fuck up the only good thing I have had, and will probably ever have in life.**

Sent: 3:24am

**Please John, I beg of you, talk to me...and I never beg, John. Just for you. Only for you, and I mean that. <3 -SH**

Sent: 3:30am

**Okay, after consulting various love advice columns in those ridiculous women’s magazines, they say this is the part where I give you ‘space’ to think things through until you decide when the right time to text me again is. -SH**

Sent: 3:34am

**But as I said, John. I’m not a patient man. So I will do everything in my power to make things up to you. To that I swear. Even if it means sending you those three emojis that you wanted, and a million others if it would make you happy. -SH**

Sent: 3:38am

_ Sherlock, the only thing that would make me happy right now is if you let me get some sleep. I’ll deal with you in the morning. So if the ‘not being able to think’ thing was true, then I hope you didn’t plan to cure cancer or solve any of your cases, because right now is not the right time for me to talk things out without saying something I might regret. -JW _

Sent: 3:40

_ That may have been a joke for you, Sherlock, but sometimes jokes are started on kernels of truth and I don't think I'm ready to hear what part of that might be closer to the truth than even you knew -JW _

Sent: 3:42am

**I understand, John (although I wish I didn’t have to). Just know that I’ll have my phone on my at all times waiting to hear from you again. I don't know what I'll do if I don't hear from you again. If I lost you and your kindness, your compassion, your warmth, your perfectly flawed grammar, your everything -SH**

 

Sent: 3:45am

_ Goodnight, Sherlock. -JW _

Sent: 3:46am

**Goodnight, my love <3 -SH**

Sent: 4:00am

**My dearest John. I miss you already, my heart misses you already and hopes to receive your forgiveness although it doesn’t deserve it. <3 -SH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sherlock! What have you done? And John? Give the guy a break, will you? ;-)


End file.
